


Two-Thirty

by mrs_d



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was two-thirty in the afternoon, and Stella just couldn’t concentrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two-Thirty

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Clementine and chasm-side for beta. And thank you kindly to Ladies' Day creators and contributors for support and inspiration. Happy Ladies' Day 2015!

It was two-thirty in the afternoon, and Stella just couldn’t concentrate.

_Pursuant to the federal Personal Responsibility and Work Opportunity Reconciliation Act of 1996, each party is required to provide his or her social security number in accordance with this section. Any person who has been issued a social security number shall provide that number. Disclosure of social security numbers or other identification numbers obtained through this requirement shall be limited to the purpose..._

She read it. Then she read it again, sliding her finger under every word to keep her eyes on track. Then she noticed her nails were uneven, and once she noticed, she couldn’t stop noticing. So she got her emery board from the bathroom, telling herself that the steady sound would give her something to focus on, ground her against the too-quiet hum of the AC.

_No county court judge or clerk of the circuit court in this state shall issue a license unless there shall be first presented and filed with him or her an affidavit in writing, providing the social security numbers or any other available identification numbers, made and subscribed before some person authorized by law..._

At some point during that paragraph she’d stopped filing her nails. Instead, she found herself running one hand along the other, fingers slipping between fingers, turning her ring, creating friction that was oddly erotic, reminding her of that time when Ray pulled her fingers into his mouth while he was inside her. When was that, she wondered idly, her eyes travelling over her half-decorated office. Must have been sometime after he got the Vecchio gig but before he got the Mountie.

She pressed a little harder along the insides of her fingers and imagined Ray trying this later, maybe even slipping his tongue between…

She blew out a breath and shook her head sharply.

_Any person who is not a citizen of the United States may provide either a social security number or an alien registration number. Any person who is not a citizen of the United States and who has not been issued a social security number..._

But somehow her hand had slid into the cup of her bra when she was leaning with one elbow on the desk, her face about six inches away from the paper. Her nipple stiffened against her cool fingertips, and the sensation triggered a little jolt in the pit of her stomach. She closed her eyes and licked her lips, noticing the changes in her breathing, the subtle warmth between her legs. This would be much better than reading, she decided. Much, much—

A sudden splash startled her into jerking her hand away. She spun in her chair to find that the turtle in his tank on the roll-top desk behind her had decided to take a swim. She marvelled again that Ray had agreed to take that thing; Fraser must have put him up to it. Ray wouldn’t give Ray a glass of water if he was on fire. Although...

Maybe they’d be nicer to each other now. And if Ray ever ditched the Canadian, maybe they’d be really nice. Maybe Ray would let her teach him how Ray likes to be sucked (hard and fast at first, then slowing down, tonguing the tip, looking up, meeting his eyes every time he makes a sound). Or maybe Ray wouldn’t go for that. Maybe he’d just kiss her and she’d jerk him off as Ray fucked her the way only he seemed to know how. Or maybe…

She bit down hard on her bottom lip to pull herself back to reality and tried to focus.

_Nothing in this subsection shall be construed to mean that a county court judge or clerk of the circuit court in this state shall not issue a license to individuals who are not citizens..._

Stella stood suddenly and reached for the phone. When she heard Ray’s voice, she realized how stupid it was, thinking that he’d come home in the middle of the day, so she hung up without a word and marched to the bedroom. She could take care of herself, always had. This would be no different. Then, after, she’d be able to concentrate better.

She pulled off her bra before getting on the bed and spent some time tracing her breasts through the thin fabric of her shirt, enjoying the almost tickle of the silk rayon blend against her skin. Then she hitched her skirt up and slid down her panties, running a hand up and down her thigh, each time getting a little closer to her clit.

Ray liked to lick her, and she always loved it when he did. She closed her eyes and imagined him there between her legs, teasing and tasting, warm breath against her skin. She slid one finger inside and swiped gently up, just like he would, just a little bit at a time because he liked doing it that way, he liked how she breathed when she was waiting for the next touch, the next—

The front door opened, then closed. In an instant, she was scrambling to pull her panties up and wiping her hand on the bedspread.

“Stella?”

She rolled onto her side. “In here,” she called in what she hoped was a normal voice.

Ray appeared in the bedroom doorway, loosening his tie and unbuttoning the top of his white shirt. He gave her a slow smile. That and a glimpse of the fine gold chain tucked beneath his collar made Stella’s breath catch a little.

“Hey, beautiful. What are you doing?” Ray asked, shrugging out of his suit jacket and draping it over the closet door handle.

“Just resting,” she replied. She sat up, smoothing her skirt, and leaned against the headboard.

“Really?” He glanced at the bra on the floor, then raised an eyebrow.

She tried to look innocent, but she never could fool her detectives.

“You’re not a very good liar,” he said with that soft laugh that she loved so much. He crossed the room and made his way onto the bed, kissing her, laying a hand on her ankle and easing it upwards. He tasted like cinnamon gum. His tongue slid into her mouth, and Stella had to turn her head and gasp for air when his warm fingers pushed aside the damp fabric of her underwear and brushed upwards.

“Ray...”

He laughed again and pulled his hand away. “Not yet.”

She let out a little sigh, then leaned in and inhaled his scent. Ray wore CK Eternity every day, while Ray only broke out the Aqua Velva for special occasions like dancing and court dates. Pedestrian fragrance aside, Ray’d taught her a few things, and she’d always be grateful for that.

“I need to come, Ray,” she murmured into his skin. She licked and nibbled at his earlobe. “Fuck me and make me come?”

Ray pulled back and blinked in surprise. “All right,” he said finally, and kissed her with more intensity, his hands cupping her face, brushing her hair back behind her ears. Eager not to waste any more time, she reached back to unzip her skirt. He lifted her slightly; she slid out of it, and he tossed it on the straight-backed chair in the corner of the room. When he turned back to face her, she eased his shirt off his shoulders and sucked at the base of his throat, holding the gold chain in her mouth, the metal warm and sweet with his sweat.

He ducked his head to kiss her again and tugged at her blouse. “Off,” he murmured. She pulled it over her head. She felt his breath between her legs and froze, shirt clutched tightly in her hands. Then he pressed his tongue hard against her panties and held it there.

Stella twitched involuntarily. He glanced up, his green eyes glinting, and snuck two fingers around the fabric and into her. He made an appreciative noise against her thigh when she gasped. “Like this?” he asked, the vibration of the words sending tingles up Stella’s spine. “Do you want it like this?”

Stella couldn’t speak, so she reached down and eased his face upwards until she could taste herself faintly on his lips. “No,” she managed finally. “With you inside. Please.”

She took off his pants as he worked her panties down her hips. He was fully aroused now, his chest flushed under the dark hair, his necklace gleaming in the afternoon sun. He braced himself on one arm above her, using his other hand to brush the head of his cock over her clit.

She didn’t want to wait anymore: she grabbed at him, drawing him in. He grunted in surprise, then his sigh of relief matched hers. He met her eyes before he kissed her and started moving within her, slowly enough that she knew he wanted to go faster, that he wasn’t letting himself. She clenched around him to test his resolve and he stopped, turning his face away to breathe.

“What’s your hurry?” he whispered in her ear.

“Got all afternoon,” she answered in his.

He met her eyes again. “In that case,” he began, and he pulled out and rolled so he was on his back, a pillow propped between his neck and the mahogany headboard. He started to finish his sentence, but Stella rolled too, her mouth landing on his cock, which made him gasp instead.

“In that case, we can do this a few times,” she said, and ran her tongue up the underside and around the tip in a long, slow motion.

“Stella, you’re killing me,” he muttered. She grinned and gave him a few more teasing licks, caressing his balls with the palm of her hand, before moving back up to straddle him.

Ray was watching her through his eyelashes. “Normally I’d ask if you’re ready, but—”

Stella slid down on him. He moaned softly into her mouth when she leaned in for more kisses. She arched her back and his hands roved over her, thumbs skating her nipples. Then he closed his warm mouth over each of her breasts in turn, his tongue making wide, wet circles on her skin. She held his head in place, burying her fingernails in the short hair at the back of his neck, and rode him with her eyes closed; this was exactly what she needed to get through the afternoon.

“Hey,” he said suddenly, and she opened her eyes. “Lean back.”

She knew what he wanted. She pulled his fingers into her mouth, then slid his wet hand down. Right away, the pleasure started to build, and Stella felt herself tightening around him. She picked up her speed, and Ray matched her pace, all caution and slowness gone now, his thumb moving in circles over her clitoris, just rough enough to—

“Oh, fuck, Ray. Fuck me,” she whispered, and Ray tilted his hips to get a deeper angle, driving into her as the first throb of tight pleasure came suddenly like it always did, feeling like her body was pushing him out, then pulling him back as the next waves hit, building on each other till her toes went numb. Ray took his thumb away just at the right time, before the touch got to be too intense, but he kept thrusting up wildly, clutching at her like he couldn’t ever be deep enough inside her, and then he groaned and slowed.

She kept moving, rocking him through their aftershocks for a moment before easing off and sliding up through their sweat to meet Ray’s mouth again. They lay chest-to-chest, breathing each other’s air for a moment. Then he pulled back a little and ran his fingers through her hair.

“How did you know?” she asked.

Ray’s voice was drowsy. “Know what?”

“What I needed.” She rolled to the side and lifted his arm around her shoulder.

“Oh, that. That was easy: you sighed.”

“What?”

“When you called.” He tightened his arm around her. “You knew I was tying up loose ends with the Feds today, but you called, and you sighed. So I figured it was an emergency — either the place was on fire or you were.”

“Mm. Good detecting.” She burrowed her face into his chest. “I was reading the regulations for getting a marriage license in Florida.”

“And you got so excited about becoming Mrs. Vecchio—”

“Ms.”

“—you just couldn’t wait for me to get home, huh? I can live with that.”

Stella’s eyes drifted closed. A few seconds later, she felt his hand slide down her body.

“Or maybe—” Ray said, and lightly pinched her butt, “—all that legalese really revs you up.”

“Hardly.” She retaliated by licking his left nipple.

“Hey!” he cried, bucking up at the contact. “I’m just saying... You sure you want to change careers?”

“You know I do.”

He turned and looked her in the eye, suddenly serious. “Say that again?”

She smiled. “I do.”

He grinned broadly. “Well. I do, too.”

Then he grabbed her left hand and slid the ring off and back on. She shot him a curious look.

“Just practicing,” he murmured and kissed her again.


End file.
